Clara Brentwood
Spoiler's Ahead!!! " - About Clara is a recurring character and antagonist in Above the Sky. She is the sister of Mary Walker and Lucinda Brentwood; and aunt of Charlotte Walker and Samuel Walker. Early Life Clara was born in 2582, on Aestrodin. She was always the runt of the litter with her abilities not fully developing until much later. She was weak. Her older sisters were always more powerful and more popular and she was always extremely jealous of them. When her sister Mary married the king of Aestrodin, Claras jealousy reached a new level. She began to hate her sisters even more than she did before. She vowed that her day would come and she would be the most powerful sister. Throughout the series Season One Personality Clara was originally a sweet young girl who was compassionate and kind to all living beings. Eventually, as she grew up, she began to realize she was weak compared to all the others around her and she was filled with jealously and rage, but she tried to keep it inside as she continued to be kind to others on the outside. When she grew up, she was still weaker and the rage just grew. She was betrothed to a man she didn't love and the one she truly loved was murdered. This tipped her over the edge and she realized the only way to protect herself, the only way to get what she wants was to fight for it. When she finally grew into her abilities, she used them against others. She had no love left. She became cruel and sadistic and wanted nothing but power. She killed family members and wanted to kill them all. She became queen and she continued to be a cruel and sadistic tyrant who ruled over the people. Her heart has turned dark and there is no going back. Physical Appearance Clara is depicted as being an extremely beautiful woman, with long, wavy, pale gold hair, fair skin and pale blue-grey eyes. She is tall at 5'10 Clara often wears elaborate, dark-coloured gowns and a lot of jewelry, appearing to favour a black and silver colour scheme. Her clothes often have a metallic-like appearance, make her appear taller and more intimidating and finely detailed with a great deal of ornamentation. Clara is rarely seen without her crown, which resembles spikes and is dark silver in colour, inlaid with purple gemstones. She often wears dark eyeliner and also frequently wears a ring resembling a claw on her right hand. Abilities Clara is an Aestro so she has magical abilities. She can manipulate metal and darkness but these powers did not fully develop until she was an adult. Now, she is extremely powerful. Since Aestros have many different abilities, it is possible she has other abilities she hasn't showcased yet. Relationships Penelope Ronchester Clara and Penelope met when they were young. Clara liked her because she was nice and innocent and sweet, unlike many other Aestros. They became best friends and stayed that way until their adulthood. It eventually turned into more than friendship when they realized their feelings for each other. Clara was betrothed to Penelope's brother Vincent so they could not be together. When Clara's father discovered their relationship, he killed Penelope to end it. Clara lashed out and killed her father, turning her own heart dark and becoming the evil queen we know in the present. Penelope was the one that Clara was truly in love with. Penelope's death threw Clara over the edge, turning her angry and evil, set on' revenge and a thirst for power. Other Relationships Clara and Charlotte (niece and aunt/enemies) Clara and Mary (sisters) Clara and Lucinda (sisters/enemies) Clara and Samuel (nephew andaunt/enemies) Clara and Vincent (betrothed) Name French Meaning: The name Clara is a French baby name. In French the meaning of the name Clara is: Bright. American Meaning: The name Clara is an American baby name. In American the meaning of the name Clara is:Bright. Latin Meaning: The name Clara is a Latin baby name. In Latin the meaning of the name Clara is: From the feminine form of the Latin adjective 'clarus' meaning bright or clear. Also distinguished. Famous bearer: Twelfth century St Clare (or Clara) of Assisi founded the Poor Clares order of nuns. Trivia Behind the Scenes Appearances Pilot Space Bar Quotes Gallery Category:Characters